kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch
Glitch is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. Synopsis Cyber is now on the run and must now find out who has been impersonating him. Plot Wasp and Cyber fight until Cyber strikes one of the NEO Troopers, seriously injuring them, and Cyber escapes. Matthew finds Jennifer and asks her what’s going on. She then asks him the same thing. She says that he was caught on camera helping shifters kill humans. She then points her blaster at him threating to shoot. He says that he’s been with Kacey the entire time and has proof. She is hesitant but believes him. They hear NEO troopers coming their way and hide. The trooper pass, but Jennifer overhears one of them say that they have to get the Cyber driver and take it to NEO. Jennifer wonders what NEO wants with the Cyber driver. Then they see the Cyber Driver fly to a warehouse, and they follow. They search for the driver, but they don’t see the driver fly into the darkness. Someone catches the driver. Matthew and Jennifer get split, and Jennifer then sees a figure shaped like Cyber’s shield form. Thinking its Matthew, she says “Oh, you found the driver.” She then tells him to stop fooling around and then Cyber’s eyes turn yellow. Cyber blasts, but Matthew jumps in and saves her. They run to the outside of the warehouse, and Cyber enters break form. Revealing a different Cyber with a different color suit. Matthew gets his driver and transforms. He asks the other Cyber who he is. The Cyber doesn’t answer and uses Timebreaker mode. They fight and the Cyber Rider Kick’s Matthew. The Cyber tells him to call him Kamen Rider Glitch, then the NEO troopers come and try to stop Glitch, but he escapes. Judy apologizes to Matthew for their mistake. Jennifer asks Judy a question about one of troopers saying that they were going to get the Cyber driver. She says that it’s a possibility that a shifter may be among one of her shifters. Her and Jennifer go outside where the troopers are lined up. She tells each one to talk, and Jennifer recognizes one of the voices. Judy transforms as the trooper turns into a shifter and begs for his life. She hits a Rider Sting. After Jennifer leaves, and Judy tells the troopers that what happened to the trooper was her making an example. She says that she doesn’t need anyone spoiling her plans. One of the troopers tell her that Lance Bishop is alive and in a coma at the hospital. She says that she’ll have someone handle him. At the hospital, Glitch is preparing to kill Lance but then hears someone coming. Two doctors walk in, and Glitch prepares to kill them as well. But The doctors say that Lance woke up earlier and seemed to suffer from amnesia. The length of the amnesia is indefinite. Glitch then contacts Judy after the doctors leave and tells her that Lance could be useful.